


Shadow Has Two Dads For A Reason

by Velvet_Cosplays



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, IN SPACE!, M/M, Repressed Feelings, he's humanoid and not really as alien, just keep in mind, this was written out of the need for chaos, tumblr sexyman black doom au, you'll get the gist of his appearance during the fic, you're gonna simp for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Cosplays/pseuds/Velvet_Cosplays
Summary: tumblr sexyman au black doom x gerald robotnik.yeah that's about it. i'm gonna make this everyone's problem and you're gonna click on this out of curiosity. "it's only 641 words, it can't be that bad" you tell yourself as you click the story. suddenly you get hooked on this au and decide you unironically want more. you're horrified at yourself, you /know/ you aren't going to be that person! until you become them. you want more. and it's all because of this description tempting you.
Relationships: Black Doom/Gerald Robotnik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Shadow Has Two Dads For A Reason

The view from the A.R.K was a beautiful one.

A planet wealthy in resources that could feed the comet for years, perhaps decades if harvested correctly, and still bounce back when the next planet was harvested.

As much as it seemed like a vicious cycle of nothing but bloodshed, it was simply how Black Doom's species worked. He felt nothing wrong with it, after all, he was only benefitting his people. 

"Gerald," He called, hearing the familiar pace of the scientist working on his weapon from behind him. The reflection of the old man shined through the window, the greyish-purple skinned creature's vibrant yellow eyes moving slightly to look at the new presence against the planet. "it's nice to see you again. What news do you bring today?"

"The project is nearing completion. Your DNA assisted greatly." The human seemed incredibly thankful, amusing the alien overlord. "Of course. And once you're done with it, you'll give the project to me, correct?"

"...we... never agreed on this."

"We're agreeing on it now. Or must I 'convince' you?" Black Doom turned with a smirk on his face, his piercings making a soft, clinking noise as they bumped together.

"T-that won't be necessary." The scientist's eyes were obviously averted behind those blue safety goggles.

"Very well." Black Doom knew he made his point, his grin widening to show off his jagged fangs built to rip and tear into the toughest of meat. It was entertaining, really. The scientist being so flustered seemed so uncalled for, especially in the face of the project, so why behave like that? And why behave like he was interested in Black Doom in... a different way? Other than simply being an interesting alien species?

Perhaps he saw him as more than simply a being of great power. Perhaps he saw him as a being of great... potential. Potential in ways that no Black Arms would ever expect to feel. But yet, something greater than the excitement of a new tool lit up within the alien's cold heart when his three cat-like eyes gazed upon the scientist. 

But it didn't matter now. The project was underway, and his weapon would be complete in a month at the most. Though, with the plan to keep out of the project's "life", Black Doom doubted that it would be as excited to work with him as its creator.

Though... then again... he wanted to be a part of it all. He wanted to be involved with the scientist. And this urge transcended the need for control over the project.

"...are you alright?" Gerald's voice distracted him. "You seemed... distant. What's happening with you?" He sounded equally concerned for the alien, and fascinated by whatever could be going on.

"I got into my head. There is nothing to be worried about." He simply dismissed, refusing to meet the blue eyes that clashed nicely against his yellow. They were... something like the ocean of this planet, and his were the same color as how the atmosphere portrayed this solar system's star. Oh, how those colors were intertwined so nicely...

...but enough of those thoughts. They were distracting and only pretentious in comparison to the true goal. "Fine then." Gerald watched him for a moment, observing the alien bringing his clawed, spindly fingers to his roughly done braids and rubbing them between his clawtips for a few moments. 

It was body language for "I'm done with this conversation. Change the topic or leave.", at least for Black Doom. Gerald had picked it up almost immediately after they met, which truly had been the first indication that they shared some kind of bond, one that transcended the normal "attraction" of their species, or in Black Doom's case, lack of.

But it wasn't an attraction. Just mutual interest... that went further than business or research...

...oh.


End file.
